villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isabella Borgia
Isabella Borgia is the wife of Bruno Borgia, mother of Hunter Borgia, and second-in-command of the Borgia crime family in the video game Predator: Concrete Jungle. She was voiced by Tasia Valenza. History Isabella was giving birth to Hunter as Bruno started a massive riot across New Way City in 1930. The Predator Scarface was in New Way City to hunt and decided to take Bruno as a trophy. He battled his way across the warring city, ultimately dueling Bruno with Isabella going into labor only meters away. Scarface was victorious, and showed Isabella the head of her late husband. Isabella managed to draw a pistol and shoot Scarface in the eye, splattering his blood onto herself and her sickly son Hunter. Scarface panicked and jumped out of a window and onto the streets, leaving behind his weapons. As the remains of Bruno's mafia came to help Isabella, the blood of Scarface began to genetically alter her and Hunter. Not long after securing the technology, a massive explosion nearly destroyed New Way City, in reality Scarface's scout ship going into self-destruct. Isabella and Hunter survived the blast, most likely by staying inside the fortified museum. After gathering the few survivors of the blast, Isabella became a leader amongst the citizens and began to rebuild New Way into Neonopolis. Isabella and her rapidly growing son Hunter became business tycoons in the new city. However, Isabella's body began to age, albeit slowly. Soon, she was unable to even walk by herself. Hunter, already having had his own daughter, Lucretia Borgia, built a tank linked to every computer system in Neonopolis. Now known as MOTHER, Isabella had total control of the city. However, she never forgot the Predator Scarface, and began to obsess over him. She then used four weather machines in the city to drive the temperature to sweltering levels, so the Predator could return. She got her wish, and in 2030, 100 years after the destruction of New Way City, Scarface returned to regain his honor after exposing his existence. He killed the street gang leaders before being captured by Borgia Industries. He escaped and began to target the leaders of Borgia Industries. As Scarface battled his way to Lucretia's penthouse, Isabella activated several weather machines to prevent the Hunter from using his cloak. She also released the cyborg Bad Blood warriors Stone Heart, Long Spear, and Swift Knife to kill Scarface. They were unsuccessful, and Scarface followed Lucretia to the Borgia Industries tower. Scarface worked his way up the building, defeating Ulysseus synthetics and a large hologram of New Way City. He killed the last Bad Blood cyborg Stone Heart, and made his way to MOTHER's chamber. It seemed that Scarface had cornered MOTHER, whose tank was incapable of movement. However, Isabella activated a force field around her tank and released a large hive of Xenomorphs to kill Scarface. The Predator fought the Aliens off as he destroyed four cooling fans to the reactor powering MOTHER's chamber. Isabella was helpless as fan after fan was deactivated, until the generator was destroyed completly. Scarface eliminated the rest of the Xenomorphs and returned to Isabella's tank. As he prepared to finish Isabella off, she admitted her unnatural love for the Yuatja, even saying that Hunter would have been nothing without the blood of the Predator. Scarface then stabbed the tank with his Combistaff, running Isabella through until she finally died once and for all. Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:AVP Villains